


Expanding Horizons of Sorts

by Mickey_D



Series: Scenes of Niall and Marcel [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel asks Niall for help replacing bad memories, and, while it may not be scientific, Niall wants to help in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Horizons of Sorts

**Niall and Marcel: Expanding Horizons of Sorts**

            _The grip in his hair was not gentle or the right kind of rough. It yanked and pulled at the roots of the once nicely gelled hair, tearing a few strands out. The painful grip on his hair was nothing compared to the agony he felt on his hips. He whimpered, too terrified to cry out. “Thought I told you to keep silent,” the voice above him growled. That voice had never sounded so angry, so murderous. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting into his lips as the cool air around him became unbearably hot. The body that the voice belonged to was too close. His teeth dug into his lips as searing pain tore through him. He couldn’t think of anything he could have possibly done to deserve this. The voice above and behind him was not giving anything away between the hissed curses. His cheek, the one pressed into the armrest of the sofa was beginning to burn as the fabric rubbed angrily against it. He was so confused. What had he done? What had he done?_

“Niall!” Marcel yelped, waking himself up. He twisted in the sheets in the middle of an empty bed. Marcel opened his eyes, squinting into the dark room, the shapes even more blurry without his glasses. He was definitely alone; the sheets were cold, the shower wasn’t running, and there was no smell of early morning coffee. That was one thing Niall always insisted on doing: making the coffee. It made Marcel smile, though, because Niall would bring him a cup of coffee and they’d spend the morning in bed cuddling. He was definitely addicted to cuddling with Niall. He needed a good cuddle now, but he didn’t know where Niall was. His dominant didn’t usually leave without telling him a few days in advance. If it was an unexpected absence, Niall explained it to him in a quick whisper, or a note left where he knew Marcel would easily find it. “Sir?” Marcel croaked hoping the conscious sound was louder than his unconscious yelp. When he didn’t get a reply, he whimpered cowering under the blankets. The darkness was starting to take on the shapes of his nightmares and he felt vulnerable.

            _Thought you could hide from me? Silly, stupid boy._

Marcel shuddered as the filthy voice spoke low in his ear. Where was Niall?

            _Don’t be a pussy. Stop cowering under the blankets._

Marcel squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn’t possibly be happening.

            _That wasn’t a suggestion, you brat._

Suddenly the blankets were gone, making Marcel cry out. A hand touched his arm, but he scrambled away from it, falling out of the bed in the process. His breaths came in short gasps. He felt a presence coming closer so he scrambled backwards until he hit the wall. Realizing he couldn’t move anymore, Marcel curled into a ball against the wall, praying it would all be over soon.

            “Marcel?”

            The boy against the wall lifted his head from its tucked position against his knees to squint up at the face over him. The eyes were blue. He liked blue eyes; they were usually peaceful, kind, comforting. “Sir,” Marcel croaked. He uncurled from his balled position against the wall only to curl into Niall’s arms. He didn’t want to cry any more because of these nightmares. It was silly really. Niall was here, he was solid and real. The nightmares were only illusions, wisps blown away in the breath just after Niall’s lips left his temple. “Where were you?”

            “Just a thing down at the pub. Didn’t think you’d wake up, love. I’m so sorry I disappeared, baby.”

            Marcel sniffled against the broad chest he was held against. “I want to go back to sleep,” he murmured with a yawn as his body settled into Niall’s.

            “Of course, baby, c’mon.” Niall lifted Marcel up as he got to his feet, placing him carefully back into the bed. “Need anything else?”

            Marcel shook his head, a small movement against his pillow. “No, sir, thanks, but,” he paused to yawn, “I just want to go to bed.” Niall kissed his forehead before climbing into bed next to Marcel, wrapping an arm protectively around him.

  
  


            Niall stood at the sink as he took his vitamins after eating breakfast with Marcel. He enjoyed looking out the window over the sink at the cars passing below their apartment. It all looked so small and he was up above, an unseen observer. It gave him a sense of ultimate power, but he didn’t get the same rush as when Marcel uttered, “Sir?” Niall turned in his spot by the sink to look at the boy with the slicked back hair sitting at the island with a bowl of cereal in front of him. “Yes, Marcel?”

            “Uh...well…” Marcel winced at each hesitation, knowing Niall wanted him to not be scared to tell him anything and hesitation made it seem like he was afraid of him. “I’d like to…expand my...sexual...horizons?”

            Niall subconsciously gripped the edge of the sink. He could tell how hard that had been for Marcel to say, though it sounded more like he was asking Niall’s permission to even bring up the topic. “How do you propose we do that?” Niall asked after what seemed like an eternity to Marcel.

            Marcel looked up at Niall quickly before ducking his head down again, finding it easier to tell the now soggy Fruit Loops floating in the milk his ideas rather than his dominant. “I’d like to try...remember when you had me gagged and blindfolded and stuff and then you tried to flip me over and I freaked out?” Niall nodded, deciding to let Marcel talk instead of commenting on the sudden change of topic. “Well, um,” Marcel winced at the filler word. He was supposed to be confident. “I’d like to try _that_.”

            Niall smiled. He took the bowl from Marcel since he knew his boy didn’t like soggy cereal. He also used the few seconds of dumping out the cereal and rinsing the bowl to calm the racing in his mind.

            “I’m sorry about the cereal, sir,” Marcel said quietly from his new spot next to Niall. “I should have eaten it all, but I was nervous.”

            Niall placed the rinsed bowl in the sink, turning to Marcel with a small smile. “It’s okay, baby. You had a lot on your mind. Here.” Niall reached around to lightly swat Marcel’s butt. “You’ll eat it all next time.” He reached out to caress Marcel’s face. He was careful not to jostle Marcel’s glasses. “What brought on this desire to expand?”

            Marcel’s cheeks turned the most adorable shade of pink. “I want to try and replace the bad memories. It’s...it’s a silly idea, really.” Marcel pulled back slightly, averting his eyes. Niall easily recognized it as Marcel’s embarrassment.

            “It may not be scientific, baby, but it’s an idea with merits,” Niall said, stooping a little so he could look into Marcel’s green eyes.

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.” Niall brushed his lips against Marcel’s, causing the smaller boy to hum with appreciation. “When do you want to expand your sexual horizons?”

            Marcel’s cheeks blazed red as he heard Niall repeat his earlier words. “Don’t mock me,” he muttered tacking on a quick ‘sir’ to sound less like a petulant child.

            “I’d never mock you, love,” Niall assured him with a quick kiss to forehead. “But you never answered my question.”

            “Sorry, sir. It probably wouldn’t be good if I showed up to my history exam completely wrecked, would it?”

            Niall chuckled, wrapping an arm around Marcel’s shoulders, “You’re right. That probably wouldn’t be very good, but imagine the faces of your friends when you walked in completely disheveled and slightly late for once.”

            Marcel hid his face in Niall’s chest. “It would be positively mortifying.”

            “So if we can’t do it now, we’ll just have to do it later. How about after I get home from work?” Just the idea of what they’d do later had Marcel’s body humming with interest. “Just imagine, baby. You’re all stretched for me on your hands and knees and you’ve got you lip between your teeth because I’m just looking, not touching, and you can _feel_ my eyes on you. So beautiful…” Marcel whined at that, his vivid imagination conjuring up many things, but knowing Niall, his dominant probably had something else entirely planned. It was the one thing that always surprised him. “You ready to go?” Niall asked.

            Marcel stepped away. “Yes, sir. Let me just grab my bag.” Satchel over his shoulder, Marcel met Niall at the door. Niall ushered him out to the car and dropped him outside the local community college.

            “Be good, and I’ll see you later,” Niall called after Marcel as his boy went into school and he drove to work.

  
  


            Marcel watched the clock hanging above the television as it ticked forward slowly. Niall hadn’t called him so that meant he’d be home between 12:30 and 1:00 in the morning. Marcel, though his body had long since gotten used to the late nights, had even taken a nap to ensure he’d be awake for Niall when he came home. Marcel could feel his whole body screaming in panic as the clock lurched one minute closer to one. Where was Niall? Had something happened to him on the way home? Was he hurt? Did anyone know where he was? Marcel ducked his chin, tucking his nose under the shirt he was wearing. It was one of Niall’s. His dominant always liked seeing him in his clothes. Marcel could pick up a scrap of Niall’s smell which instantly calmed him. It was now one and Niall wasn’t home. Maybe thier home clock was a few minutes fast. That must be why Niall isn’t home now. Marcel nodded to himself. That must be it. It was a perfectly logical explanation. Deciding he needed a distraction, Marcel went back to the island to check on the food he’d made. Niall was forever hungry after work so Marcel always had a smaller meal waiting for him when he got home. The food was fine, but Marcel’s nerves were completely fried. Niall was always punctual and now he was definitely late.

            Keys in the door had Marcel’s knees knocking and his breath coming out in relieved sighs. He latched onto Niall the moment he stepped through the door. “Hello, precious,” Niall greeted softly in Marcel’s ear. He freed one of his arms from Marcel’s grip to close and lock the door behind him. “I’m sorry I was late, baby. Mrs. Evans was in the lobby and decided that she wanted to talk my ear off.”

            Marcel smiled. “I missed you, sir.”

            “I missed you too, baby.”

            After Niall had dropped his keys onto the table by the door, Marcel took his hand to lead him into the kitchen where food was waiting for Niall. Niall smiled, pleased with Marcel. He lifted Marcel off his feet to swing him in a hug and kiss him. “You’re such a good boy, Marcel.”

            “Thank you, sir.”

            Niall placed his boy on his lap as he ate. “Do you want anything?” he asked as he ate and realized there wasn’t a plate set out for Marcel.

            “No, sir. I’m not hungry.”

            “Well, it’s delicious. Have just a bite?”

            Marcel opened his mouth for the fork of food Niall offered him. He rested against Niall’s chest and nuzzled his neck as he whispered his thanks. Niall ate quickly before he carried Marcel to their bedroom. “You look unbelievable in my clothes. Sometimes I think it’d be nice just to keep you here so you never have to wear anything else.” Marcel smiled as Niall laid him on the bed. “Maybe if I kept you here forever I’d have you naked all the time.” He hovered over Marcel then, blue eyes meeting green eyes.

            “I could be naked when I’m here if you wanted, sir,” Marcel murmured.

            Niall thought a moment. “No. I’d never want to feel like I’ve grown used to seeing your gorgeous body all the time. I try not to be too indulgent.” Niall dipped his head to brush his lips along Marcel’s jaw, eliciting a giggle from the boy under him. “Tickle?”

            Marcel nodded, “Yes, sir.”

            The next time his head dipped down, Niall left harder, more purposeful kisses that pulled a moan from the back of Marcel’s throat. “Have you been a good boy all day?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Are you positive?”

            “Yes, yes sir.”

            Niall pulled away from Marcel so he could pull Marcel’s shirt off. The fabric caught on Marcel’s glasses. Niall stopped so he didn’t break the glasses and Marcel giggled as he reached to pull them off and put them on the nightstand, grateful that he was nearsighted. “Sorry, love,” Niall murmured.

            “It’s okay, sir.”

            Niall got Marcel completely naked and took a few minutes to savor the sight. Marcel kept still as Niall looked him over. “What’s this bruise from?” Niall asked indicating a purple spot on the top of Marcel’s thigh.

            “I bumped into a desk rather hard as I was leaving class.”

            Niall chuckled. “Of course you did. My little clutz, you are.” Niall bent down and ghosted his lips over the bruise. “All better.” Goosebumps radiated from the spot where Niall’s warm breath washed over Marcel’s leg. Niall watched them spread with smug satisfaction. “Such a good boy,” he hummed as his lips burned a trail up Marcel’s torso and chest to his lips. “Think you wanna roll over?”

            Marcel tipped his head up to meet Niall’s. His hands reached up, but hovered just a breath away from Niall’s cheeks; he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. “Can I touch you, sir?”

            Niall nodded. “All you want tonight, okay?”

            “Yes, thank you, sir,” Marcel murmured, his hands drifting to Niall’s cheeks and down to his shoulders. He marveled at the strong muscle beneath Niall’s soft skin. Niall was always so soft.

            “Want to roll over for me?” Niall asked, repeating his earlier question.

            “Oh,” Marcel blushed realizing he’d ignored Niall’s earlier question. “Sorry, sir. Yes, I think I can.”

            “Keep your ears open and I’ll keep reminding you it’s me, okay? I won’t do anything to hurt you, baby.”

            “Yes, sir. Okay.”

            Niall leaned back to allow Marcel to roll over. He helped Marcel get settled into the position he wanted. Niall kissed his way down Marcel’s spine, enjoying the way Marcel’s back curved after him, each bit of skin not wanting to be neglected after such a soft touch. Niall massaged the pretty, pale cheeks of Marcel’s ass, loving the way Marcel pressed into his touch. “Such a good boy,” he kept murmuring. “I’m going to open you up, baby. Going to get you ready for me. You’re such a good boy. Bet you thought about this all day. You ready for this?”

            “Yes, sir,” Marcel whined as Niall slid one finger into him. Niall had been right; Marcel had thought about this all day. Thought he wasn’t going to do so well on his history exam, but he managed to focus like Niall had taught him a long time ago and felt pretty confident about his grade. Now he was trying to focus on Niall: his smell, his voice, the way his finger moved inside him. Niall pulled out for a moment which cause Marcel to whimper, but he quickly returned with two fingers. Marcel hummed in appreciation, loving the feeling of any part of Niall inside of him.

            “One more, baby,” Niall murmured. He added a third finger.

            “Oh yes, yes, yes,” Marcel chanted.

            Niall smiled, glad to hear Marcel starting to relax a little. He watched his fingers disappear into Marcel, absolutely fascinated by them. Marcel was rocking back against him by the time Niall was becoming too hard to ignore. He rose to his knees, gripping Marcel’s waist. “Ready, baby? What’s the safeword?”

            Marcel twisted his neck to look over his shoulder at Niall behind him. “I’m ready. The safeword is Neptune.”

            Niall’s heart stuttered even though he knew he’d asked Marcel to tell him. He despised that word only because it meant Marcel was hurting and that was not allowed to happen. Niall lowered his chest to brush against Marcel’s back as he pushed his hard cock into him. His hands brushed down Marcel’s arms and interlocked with Marcel’s. The boy beneath him squeezed his fingers as his breath caught in his throat. “Okay, baby?”

            “Yes, sir, yes. Please, move.”

            Marcel cried out as Niall thrust out and in once. His body started quivering beneath Niall. Niall’s lips hovered over his ear. “It’s me, love. It’s me, Niall. I’m right here, baby. I won’t hurt you, baby. It’s me. Breath, Marcel.” Marcel’s breath gushed out in a quick gasp as Niall began moving at a steady pace. “Such a good boy. So tight. So good for me.” Niall kept murmuring praise as he lifted his chest off of Marcel’s back so he could get a good grip on Marcel’s hips. He picked up the pace, snapping his hips forward with a little more force.

Marcel was trying to focus, he really was, but it was starting to splinter as Niall started to pick up the pace. He trust Niall, but he wanted the words in his ears; it made it easier. He reached back, his fingers wrapping around Niall’s wrist to get his attention. Niall immediately draped himself over Marcel. “Sir?”

            “Yes, baby?” Niall wrapped an arm around Marcel’s chest, pulling him up so they were both on their knees.

            “Need your words, sir. Need to hear your voice, please.”

            Niall kissed the skin just behind Marcel’s ear. “You’re such a good boy, Marcel. Don’t know what I’d do without you, baby. Love you so much.” The arm that wasn’t holding Marcel up against him slipped down Marcel’s chest and abdomen to let its hand wrap around Marcel’s cock. He began to pump Marcel’s cock in time with his thrusts. Marcel’s head dropped back on Niall’s shoulder, mouthing falling open. Niall twisted his neck so he could kiss sloppily at Marcel’s face. “Never going to let you go, baby. Going to keep you safe here.” Marcel’s hands dropped down to Niall’s hips, loosely finding purchase there to balance himself. “Want you to come first tonight, baby. Want to watch you come undone before me. Want to see it go everywhere.” Marcel’s hands tightened slightly as his body obeyed Niall’s every word. “Good boy, Marcel,” Niall hummed as he lowered them back to their fours. He thrust into Marcel a few more times before he came undone with a low groan.

            Niall pulled out of Marcel carefully before he rolled them over. Marcel’s hands immediately touched Niall’s face, rubbing his fingers against the now flushed skin. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he repeated until Niall cut him off with a kiss, which migrated from his lips to his jaw and all over his face.

            “I love you, Marcel,” he kept repeating. “You’re so good...so, so good.”

            Marcel stilled Niall’s traveling lips with a gentle hand. Niall propped himself up on his elbows, running his fingers through the hair to loosen the curls he loved to see. “I love you, sir.”

            Niall closed his eyes, dropping his forehead lightly onto Marcels. “Say it again, but use my name, please.”

            Marcel’s eyes widened, but his heart practically sang in his chest. “I love you, Niall.”

            “And I love you, Marcel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Not as D/S as my last Niall and Marcel, but it wasn't necessary this time.
> 
> If you've got any requests for things you'd like to see, comment below and I'll be happy to try and make one for you. I'm really up for anything...
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
